The SanosukeLover and Milly Maxwell Show!
by SanosukeLover
Summary: WHAT THE *BEEP* DOES YUY HAVE THAT CHANG DOESN'T!?! Haahahahaa....I had so much fun typing this fic...please read!!! OHHHH and REVIEW!! Ohhh its also YAOI!


The SanosukeLover and Milly Maxwell Show(Be scared!)  
  
By: ~~::SanosukeLover and Milly Maxwell::~~  
Warning: TOTAL OOC But funny!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Characters...SanosukeLover AKA Mina and Milly Maxwell AKA Milly ^_^' And well duh the g-boys!! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mina: Welcome to tonights episode of The SanosukeLover and Milly Maxwell Show! *Waiting for applause...doesn't get any  
Twitch* Anyway...In this episode we are interviewing the G-boys...lets first start with Chang Wufei cause well...he's the main   
guy...for once....hehehehe....anyway...  
  
Milly: Yes, the hottest looking Gundam Wing pilot. And the subject to day is...  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK DOES YUY HAVE THAT CHANG DOESN'T!!!"  
  
Mina: *sweatdrop* ummm....yeah......also known as....  
  
*Slowly so Milly can understand* What-does-Duo-Maxwell-see-in-Heero-Yuy-?  
  
Milly: *glare* I hate you....  
  
Mina: *looking innocent* Nani? Back to the subject...as we probably noticed Duo Maxwell always gets paired   
up with Heero Yuy in fics.  
  
Milly: 1x2 is getting to old!   
  
Mina: At least we think so....  
  
Milly: So how we got Chang here to give us some reasons why he would make a greater lover then Yuy.  
  
Mina: Not that we don't like 1x2/2x1. I mean all those lemon *drool* that fanfiction.net has got rid of *Twitch, glare*  
  
Milly: Anyway...enough of us here's Chang Wufei!!!  
  
*Applaud(sp?...sorry to lazy to get a dictionary...)*  
  
~Chang Wufei walks in~  
  
Mina: *drool, drool* Yummy!!! *Milly clears throat to get Mina's attention* hehehe...um...right...let's get started...  
  
Milly: Glad to have you here.  
  
Mina: *drool, drool* V...very glad!!  
  
Milly: *Hits Mina upside the head*  
  
Mina: Oww....*passes out*  
  
Milly: Okay...^_^ now tell us Wufei. Why do you believe that you would make a better lover then Heero Yuy...  
  
Wufei: Easy...3 very good reasons...1) I have good looks 2) I have good looks, and 3) I have good looks...Duh!!  
  
Mina: *Wakes up, shakes head* I see....then any other reasons...not that I'm saying your wrong...  
  
Wufei: Yes! I have experience with Sex!! I was married after all...and a couple of more...okay hundreds of more...  
  
~Audience~  
  
SLUT!  
  
Mina: *grins has the look of 'yep I'm one of them too ^_^' yeah right I wish!!' * I see...Now your wife was a girl...right?  
  
Wufei: Yes...well...actually I don't know I never slept with her!  
  
Milly: What?  
  
Wufei: What! I hate Women! They are weak! Now men....  
  
Mina: @_@ *Confused* So what you are trying to say?  
  
Wufei: Simple....I hated her, she hated me, I slept with others, and she slept with others...hehehe...that's how she died.  
  
~Audience~  
  
SLUT!!  
  
Milly: Didn't she die because she fought a losing battle?  
  
Wufei: Hell no! That weak onna? Thats all fake...She died from STD!!  
  
Mina and Milly: *Sweatdrop*  
  
Mina: Ummm...sure. Now then lets get back on topic...You may have slept with people right...but you also said you hate  
women but doesn't Duo have a feminine(sp? sorry people) body.  
  
~Back stage~  
  
Duo: I FUCKING HEARD THAT!!!  
  
~Back on stage~  
  
Mina: Okay...hehehe...*nervous* he doesn't bite does him?  
  
Wufei: Ohh don't worry it feels great!!  
  
Mina: *sweatdrop* hehehe...anyways...  
  
Milly: Duo Maxwell why don't you come out to and tell us how you feel about Wufei sleeping with hundreds of other people..  
  
~Audience~  
  
SLUT!!!  
  
Wufei: Is it illegal to kill the audience?  
  
Mina: Hehehe...yes...sit!!  
  
Milly: Duo Maxwell come on down!!  
  
~Applaud~  
  
Duo: Thank you....Thank you...Thank you very much...*Bows*  
  
Milly: *drool, drool* Yummy...  
  
Mina: *hits Milly upside the head* hehehe...Revenge!! ^_^ Anyway...What do you Duo think about Wufei sleeping with  
more then one man...  
  
Duo: I love it...  
  
~Audience~  
  
SLUT!!!!  
  
Mina: You know if the audience valued their lives they would shut up...okay...how so?  
  
Duo: He has experience! Unlike Heero!  
  
Mina: hmmm....interesting...*writes a note* okay *hands the note to Duo* I suggest you see this doctor...okay back on topic.  
And how would you know?  
  
Duo: You think I'm that dedicated to Heero?  
  
Mina: -_-' okay...  
  
Milly: *Wake's up* Okay now Duo tell us how do you feel about Wufei sleeping--  
  
Mina: We past that part!!  
  
Milly: Ohhh...then where are we?  
  
Mina: We are about to call Heero Yuy in. So-- * gets hit upside the head by Milly and passes out*  
  
Milly: hehehe....revenge...^_^' Now before we call Heero lets have a commercial break...We'll be back in a moment...  
  
~Commercial~  
  
Are you going through depression...Don't worry...have Soma....{1}  
  
~End~  
  
Milly: Okay well that was interesting...welcome back to the SanosukeLover and Milly Maxwell Show...We have Heero Yuy   
here.  
  
Mina: *Wakes up* So tell us Heero...*takes this time to hit Milly upside the head, Milly passes out* What do you think of  
what Duo said. Do you believe that Wufei has more experience then you?   
  
Heero: HELL NO!! He may think that I had no experience but I have had him while having him I have also had Trowa and   
Quatre...(Note: DON'T ASK!!)  
  
Duo: *gasps* You cheated on me! YOU BITCH!!   
  
Heero: Look who's talking...besides they have more experience then YOU!!  
  
Duo: YOU FUCKER!!! I FUCKING HATE YOU!! I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL!  
  
Mina: Hehehehe...Looks like we are out of time....please join us again for the exciting conclusion of....  
  
Milly: *Wake's up*  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK DOES YUY HAVE THAT CHANG DOESN'T!?!"  
  
Mina: *glare* or also known as...  
  
"What does Duo Maxwell see in Heero Yuy?"  
  
Thank you for joining us and again join us tomorrow same channel....same time....and have a good night...  
  
~Background~  
  
Duo yelling....Milly hitting Mina upside the head...Wufei frowning and ranting about Justice...Heero..."..." hehehe...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
{1} Soma is a drug in this book that we are reading in English...its called "Brave New World* by Aldous(sp?) Huxley...  
  
Well we hope you liked it and please watch out for the next chapter...  
  
AND PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
~~::SanosukeLover and Milly Maxwell::~~ 


End file.
